Survivalist
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 20 (max)|fire_rate = 97|capacity = 25/50|mobility = 110|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = Survivalist Up1 Survivalist Up2|theme = Zombie apocalypse themed|cost = Obtained from the Event Chest.|level_required = Level 7}} The Survivalist '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.2.0 Halloween Night 2018 update. It can be upgraded to the Survivalist Up1. It can be obtained from the Halloween Event Chest. Appearance It is a compact carbine rifle with a grey colour scheme with several scratch marks. It has a grey pistol grip, trigger, receiver with a light grey ejection port, a handguard, and top rail. At the front of the weapon, it features a black foregrip mounted underneath, and a black muzzle break. Strategy The weapon overall deals decent damage, with a high fire rate and mobility, but this is paired with a below average ammo capacity, and moderate range and accuracy. Tips * In the right hands, this weapon can serve well for a general-purpose primary for almost all builds. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Be wary of the ammo capacity, as being careless can deplete its ammo reserves quickly. Try avoiding wasting too much shots against targets at longer ranges. * It should be noted that the weapon has a lower capacity than most Primary weapons in its class, try to reload after every battle to avoid getting caught off guard. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. * Avoid open areas, especially where snipers are as the weapon is ineffective at longer ranges and due to the lack of a scope. * It fires armor piecing rounds, making useful for dealing against armored players. *It has a short magazine capacity, but makes up for it with its decent damage per shot. ** Though it deals decent damage, it suffers from a lower damage per second (DPS) than most primaries. * This weapon can be used for finishing off players. * Use an Ammo Pack to add one more magazine in the reserve capacity. Counters * Due to its ineffectiveness at longer ranges, pick off users at long range. * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. * It is deadly to attack head-to-head against users at close range. Instead, try flanking around the user and attack them from their sides. * Take advantage of the low ammo capacity and have a user deplete their magazine, leaving them vulnerable for attacks. ** In case of that, use a high damaging weapon such as the One Shot or the Lustful Vengeance then finish them off with a backup weapon. * Other primary weapons can outperform the rifle in terms of range and damage output. Attributes * '''Automatic * '''Armor Piercing: '''Deals 24% damage against armor with a 8% damage penalty against . Upgrades * Survivalist Up1 * Survivalist Up2 Theme Zombie apocalypse themed. Supported Maps * Blockmart * Pumpkin Island Weapon Setups The weapon is effective when paired with other high damaging weapons such as Snipers and laser-based weapons. Trivia * According to its weapon file, it was during the Infection of San Blocksisco by survivors. * It can be compared as the opposite of the Compact Rifle as: ** The Survivalist boasts higher damage compared to the Compact Rifle's lower damage. ** The Survivalist has a lower ammo capacity compared to the Compact Rifle's. ** The Survivalist has a lower DPS compared to the Compact' Rifle's higher DPS. External Links * Ejection Port - -Beck- * Magazine - VeXeDZERO Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Armor Piercing Category:Themed Category:Event Chest